


Put Your Lovin' Hands Out (Darling)

by flickawhip



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: F/F, Post-Matches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Petra needs a little comfort, Johanna wants to give it.Not real at all.





	Put Your Lovin' Hands Out (Darling)

The result had been slightly a surprise to Johanna Konta although she had expected to eventually need to get closer to Petra Kvitova and offer her some comfort. She had always liked the girl and she hated how hurt Petra was, not just physically, although she didn’t doubt that there was still some hurt there after the attack, but emotionally.

She had made her way down to the hotel lobby, waiting for Petra to return. She knew that the girl would look for her, they had been friends for a long time after all. She had paused on seeing the look on Petra’s face, then, tucking her long, slightly tangled, dark brown hair out of her grey eyes, she had moved forward. 

“Pet...”

She had no chance to finish her word, Petra’s immediate collapse into her arms had cut the word off, Petra nestling her face into her neck. Johanna had sighed softly, stroking a hand into Petra’s hair, loving the soft and silky feeling of Petra’s blonde hair, wishing that she didn’t have to see the sadness clouding Petra’s blue-green eyes. 

“C’mon...”

She had looped an arm around Petra, taking most of the girl’s weight onto her shoulders, leading the girl back to the elevators, then back to the room they had been sharing. She had settled Petra quickly on the edge of the bed, crossing back to lock the door, before closing the curtains to give them full privacy. 

She had worked quickly to remove her own shoes, not much caring that Petra was watching her as she stripped down the clothing she had been wearing, leaving herself a simple sports bra and women’s boxer-shorts, before moving to strip away the clothes clinging to Petra, moving to free the girl’s hair, a move she had made for her own hair a while ago. Her touch was still light even as she moved to stroke a hand through the girl’s hair again, smiling softly at Petra’s soft purr. 

She had slipped to her knees, moving to take Petra’s healing hand in her own, raising it to her lips and softly pressing tender kisses to each scar, her eyes meeting Petra’s as she did so. 

“I love you Pet...”

“I love you too.”

There was a softness to Petra’s tone that proved she meant it. Johanna had smiled, moving to sit up a little, letting her lips brush softly over Petra’s. 

“Let’s go to bed...”


End file.
